One Sided Conversations
by M14Mouse
Summary: Where Luan checked up, Theo is being a good brother and just deals with it.


One Sided Conversations

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Where Luan checked up, Theo is being a good brother and just deals with it.

Disclaimer; Don't own them.

"Theo, phone!" Fran shouted from the kitchen.

She watched as Theo moved away from cleaning the table to the back of the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Theo said as she handed him the phone.

"Your brother."

Theo made a face then took the phone.

"Hello, Lu," Theo said as he talked into the phone. She smiled and turned her attention back to the pizza that she was making.

But she couldn't help but hear the entire conversation play out.

"Uh huh…we are fine."

"No. No one got hurt expect the warehouses. I am sure those are fine since they were empty and abandoned."

"How would I know? I just fight the monsters. I don't check out warehouses. Yes, there are pieces and no…maybe. How I am supposed to know that?"

"Luan…that makes no sense."

She giggled softly. Whatever they are talking about must be interesting. It was also kind of sweet that Luan was calling him

"No."

"Yes."

"Brother…if the world ended, wouldn't you know?"

"What? No…Where in the world did you get that idea from? And no that movie doesn't count."

"Okay."

"Alright. Yes. Yes. Fine. Love you too, Lu. Bye." Theo said as he hung up the phone.

"Well?" She asked.

"Monster attack and he was worried," Theo said.

She smiled slightly then returned her attention back to work.

-JFJFJFJF-

RJ was mediating when the phone rang. He opened one eye and stared at the phone. He wondered if he should let it go or pick it up. He stared at it. It could be important. It could be nothing but telemarketers trying to sell him something.

He always enjoyed those enlightening conversations.

He sighed as he got up and picked the phone.

"RJ."

"Hey, RJ! How are you?" Luan said.

"Hello, Luan. I'm well. You want to talk to Theo, I supposed." RJ said with amusement at Luan's excitement.

"OF course."

He pulled the phone away and shouted for Theo. He heard a grumble from above. Moments later, Theo appeared from the stairs.

"Your brother," He said with a grin.

Theo rolled his eyes and took the phone.

"Hello, brother."

"Yes, I am fine. We are fine. No…what? No."

He sat back into position and listen to the conversation before him.

"Yes."

"No, Master Swoop can't do that. That isn't how it works."

"Yes, I do realize that the morpher grid made me tall but that doesn't apply to Master Swoop."

"Why? Because his spirit morphed, not him."

"How are do I know? Would you like to talk to RJ about this since this is such a burning question?"

He forced himself not to laugh…so instead he smiled.

"Thought so. How are you?"

"Good. Where are you?"

"….and your friends let you do that?"

"Perfectly safe," Theo snorted.

"And you are bored. Joy for me."

"Yes, I still love you even if you make me question my sanity everything time you call."

"Fine…yes…."

"Okay…," Theo's voice slowly faded away as he walked up the stairs.

Maybe, when Theo came back, he would explain the answer of morphing and spirit ranger.

It's always good to be prepared.

-JFJFJF-

Lily watching the Casey and Dominic spar when Theo came down in the stairs with a phone in his hands.

"Lu…that makes no sense either." Theo said as he waved to her. She waved back.

"No…RJ can't make a pizza like that."

She giggled. She always enjoyed listen to the brothers' conversations even if it was one sided. She could always imagine Luan saying the craziest, interesting questions.

"Just because you saw it in Paris doesn't mean it should be or made here."

Theo paused for moment and made a face.

"Honestly, you ate that? No, please, no…don't send me any."

"What are they talking about?" Dominic asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Food, I think." She said.

"No…you can't invite them. How by the spirits did we get into this conversation? And no again."

"Now, it sounds like a party," Casey added.

"Why would I do that? And the answer is still no. Don't you dare get mom and dad involve!"

"Not anymore," Dom added.

"I seriously doubt that you will tell them that, brother," Theo said as he made a face.

She could tell by Theo's body language that he was getting more and more uncomfortable. She had no idea what they were talking about now but it wasn't good.

"No."

"Lu…please…" Theo said in that voice.

Her best friend liked to pretend that he was hard and cold but she knew better. He was a big softie and no one was going to mess with her best friend like that. She got up and took the phone out of Theo's hands.

"Hello, Luan," She said cheerfully.

"Uh…Hey?" Luan said.

"What you two talking about?" She said.

"uhh…nothing much. We talked about having a party."

"Really?"

"Uhh…I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He said.

"Yup. Just call back later," She said as she pushed the end button.

Her best friend just looked shock at her.

"Don't worry. He will call back in ten minutes," She said brightly.

Ten minutes later, Luan called again. This conversation went much better. She heard soft sorrys and other words that made her smile. Oh, how did she know? She was there.

-JFJFJF-

Five days later, Theo got a package in the mail from Luan. Once he opened it up, he found a note and a cellphone.

_Dude, don't try to return it or anything. You need a phone. Your friends are always answering the phone. Don't worry about the minutes or paying for the phone. I got it covered. I just know a dude. _

_Love, Luan_

_PS: You say my friends are scary. Yours are just as bad. We are totally going to have that party after you defeat Dai Shi. _

Theo couldn't help but laugh.

End


End file.
